A guy worth fighting for
by xXMidnight.BlossomXx
Summary: our four kunoichis rested, tired from their spars. Just then out of boredness, they broke out into a song. Normal pairings. but im putting SasuSaku in the characters thingy, since their my favouite pairing.


----------//

Our four Konoichis rested, tired from sparring each other and all of them bored. Just then out of the blue Tenten started singing.

"For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle" She sang making the other girls look at her. they looked at her but then all four smiled.

"Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't  
easy to ignore" Sakura joined in.

"Hey, think of instead  
A guy worth fighting for" Ino sang

"Huh?" The other three girls said confused since the song was called "a GIRL worth fighting for"

"That's what I said  
A guy worth fighting for" Ino sang

"I want him paler than the  
moon with eyes that  
shine like stars" Sakura sang, thinking of Sasuke.

"My boy will marvel at  
my strength, adore my  
battle scars" Tenten sang twirling a kunai, imagining herself beating Neji in a spar match and him praising her.

"I couldn't care less what he'll  
wear or what he looks like  
It all depends on what  
he'll give me like  
clothes, shoes, accessories!  
ahhh." Ino sighed dreamily imagining Shikamaru buying everything she wanted

"Bet the local guys thought  
you were quite the charmer" Sakura sang looking at Tenten

"And I'll bet the gentelmen love  
a girl in armor" Tenten smirked

"You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?" Ino sang

"A guy worth fighting for"

"My boy will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find" Sakura sang

"How 'bout a boy who's got a smile  
Who always speaks his mind?" Hinata suggested thinking of Naruto

"Nah!" The three girls said

"My lady ways and turn of  
phrase are sure to thrill him" Ino sang flipping her hair and crossing her legs like girls do."she thinks she's such a gentelmen killer" Tenten and Sakura sang

"I've a boy back home who's  
unlike any other" Ino sang again

"Yeah, the only guy who'd  
love her is her father" Sakura and Tenten both sang again

"But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up  
at the door" All four sang

"What do we want?" Ino asked

"A guy worth fighting for" the three girls sang

"Wish that I had" Ino trailed off

"A guy worth fighting for" the three girls sang again

"A guy worth fighting" the four girls sang before laughing.

just then there was a rustle in the trees making the girls stop laughing and pull out their weapon.

"show yourselves" Tenten called out.

A chuckle came before four guys came out smirking...well three of them were smirking while the other one grinned.

"S-Shikamaru!" Ino stuttered the thought of Shikamaru hearing her sing, especially that song, made her blush.

"heh heh...Hi Neji" Tenten greeted nervously, asking herself if he heard her sing.

"h-hello there Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura greeted, while blushing like crazy as the thought of Sasuke hearing her sing popped into her head.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-ar-r-r-r-r-rut-t-t-t-to-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-kun!" Hinata Stuttered and blushed like crazy! she was the worst out of all of them.

"Nice song you girls were singing" Neji smirked. making the four girls blush even more.

"very nice indeed. but isn't the song called "a GIRL worth fighting for"?" Shikamaru chuckled

"You know we could be those guys worth fighting for" grinned Naruto stepping closer to Hinata.

"Indeed, we could" Sasuke agreed smirking while his gaze never left Sakura.

"well girls? dont you think we could be?" Shikamaru asked

The girls said nothing, but nodded.

"well then...how about a spar, so I could marvle at your strength and adore your scars?" Neji asked offering a hand to Tenten. Tenten blushed more but still took his hand.

"of course" She answered.

"how about you Ino? Shall I show you what I can give, like clothes, shoes, or maybe even accessories?" Smirked Shikamaru, also offering a hand to Ino. Who took it with a

"that you shall" Before they walked off.

"well? Sakura? Should I enlighten you by telling you of my major find...who, I might add, has no faults?" Sasuke smirked twirling Sakura around and hugging her on the waist while kissing her neck.

Sakura giggled and answered with a "Maybe you should. I want to know more of your 'major find'"

"of course. Shall we continue this conversation at the Uchiha compound?" Sasuke suggested still kissing her neck.

"we shall" Sakura asnwered before being engulfed with smoke.

"..." Hinata and Naruto Just stared where the two was just at.

"hey Hinata-chan! Since everybody has gone somewhere, and I dont really want to say anything cheesy, that it'll make you think im a dork. Want to go get Ramen with me and hang out after that?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head, but was still smiling.

Hinata smiled back and nodded.

_'thats my Naruto, always smiling and always speaking his mind.' _Hinata thought, but sqeaked when Naruto carried her bridal style.

"w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata sqeaked, shocked.

"heh heh, sorry. Its just that I called your name but you didn't answer and I thought you'd like me carrying you like this" Naruto grinned, Hinata Smiled and burried her head on the crook of his neck.

And With that Naruto walked, while carrying Hinata bridal style, down to Ichikaru's.


End file.
